Røsario Vampire: Together at last
by Darkpallyz
Summary: I'm not the best at writing summaries although I will try. Based off of Capu2 Episode 12 what would happen if Tsukune and Moka were not interrupted when they were on the roof would it end well or end bad come find out here. Rated T... for now. I do not own Røsario † Vampire (I don't even know who does)This will have some action in it eventually so don't just skip it over.On Hiatus.
1. 1 Together At Last

**A/N: Hello everybody I'm Lightpallyz and this is my first Rosario + Vampire fanfiction. This book is based off of Capu2 Episode 12 where Tsukune is having lunch Moka goes and talks to him then they are interrupted. This chapter will be pretty much just that scene from the anime plus a little bit of my own parts. Any way I don't own this.**

* * *

**Together At Last**

**Inner Moka POV**

It was lunch time and I wanted to talk to Tsukune. When I finally found him I started to run after him when a bunch of fan girls stopped me to try and eat lunch with me, luckily Kokoa found me and distracted the fan girls long enough for me to get way and catch up to Tsukune. I was about all the way up the stairs to the roof when I heard a scream coming from down stairs. When I was all the way up the stairs I found Tsukune eating lunch. I walked up and said "Tsukune." He turned to look at me. "Is everything okay? It seems like your down in the dumps or something."  
"Oh really you think so? I wouldn't say I feel down in the dumps." He replied.

I walked up and sat next to him. "Are you hungry? I've got some food…" he said as I interrupted him.  
Tsukune listen to me. Should we gaze at each other?" As I finished he gasped and blushed. "Like you two used to, you and the other Moka did it all the time." I stated.  
"In that case. Oh Moka" he said  
"Tsukune." I said unfortunately without feeling  
"Oh Moka."  
"Tsukune."  
"Oh Moka."  
"Tsukune."  
"Moka."  
"Oh Tsukune."  
"Oh Mo-o…" He said as he stopped and looked at me strangely the looked away.

"So that's it huh?" He turned back to look at me as I stopped looking at him. "The simple fact is you can't stop thinking about the other Moka even though she's gone. Am I wrong? Tsukune, don't you understand this hand you're holding belongs to the Moka you've known for the entire time?" As I said this I grabbed his arm and held it entangling our hands together. I was sort of surprised when I didn't hear a group of girls coming our way by now. "You've heard all the stuff from my sister, so I'm sure you know that back when I was a little girl this is what I looked like all the time." I told him.  
"Yeah that's right."  
"I guess what I'm really trying to say is that the other Moka you've spent all this time with and grown to care about is nothing more than a phantom. Do you see what I mean? When I finished saying that he took a moment and just store at the ground with a sad look on his face. "Since the other Moka can't be here I'll suck your blood like she did." I went up for a bite from his neck and drank the delicious red nectar that I've wanted to drink for a long time.

"Moka I love you." He said to me as I looked up shocked.  
"Do you love me or do you love the illusion?"  
"I love you, and the real you." After saying this he came in for a kiss which I gladly returned finally getting to more things I've always wanted from Tsukune. I'm so happy the rest of the girls didn't interrupt us like they usually do this time.

**Tsukune POV**

It finally happened in a flash. I confessed my love for Moka. It happened so quickly I didn't know what to say, so I inhaled some air and said "Moka will you be my girlfriend?"  
She took a long pause and said "Yes. I love you Tsukune." This time she went in for a kiss so I pulled her toward me and made out with her for what seemed like forever.

I pulled back from our kiss and said "I want you to make me a vampire."  
"Make you, a vampire? Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes." I said with a strong voice. "How am I supposed to survive two more years at Yokai Academy without being a monster? People are still suspicious of me, and you are immortal and I know this sounds sappy but I want to be with you forever. So once again, make me a vampire."  
"No, it's not sappy it's actually kind of… sweet. Fine I'll make you a vampire but you must be completely willing to accept this transformation." She told me.  
"I am, so let's get this over with."  
"Follow me, were going to do this outside of the schools gates because an extreme wave of monster power will be made and that may destroy the schools new barrier.

**Time Skip**

Moka and I were at the spot we're I first met her. The same spot she first tasted my blood. Moka was telling me something but I was zoned out thinking about what I would look like as a vampire, and whether or not I would need a rosary like Moka did.  
"… And that is why you need to fully accept my blood." She finished.  
"Okay I'm ready." When I finished saying this Moka pulled out a darkish-red chalice and placed it on the ground, next she pulled out a knife and made a wide slash on her arm that was above the cup. This action alarmed me but before I could do anything she licked the cut and it immediately closed.

When I looked don't I noticed that the chalice was filled with entirely with Moka's blood. I looked back up to her and she told me to drink it. At first I was worried saying stuff like I'm not sure or Is this safe? But in the end she reminded me how I said that I loved her; that statement sent a shock through me so I picked up the chalice and drank all of Moka's blood until the chalice was completely empty. I looked up at Moka only to notice that she was staring at me intensely. Then it happened I felt an extremely sharp pain going through every point in my body I started falling backwards until the last thing I saw was Moka coming to do what I thought was catch me and hearing her scream "TSUKUNE!" then I blacked out.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of the first chapter I hope you guys enjoyed because I enjoyed writing it. :D remember I OWN NOTHING! Except my words and basic ideas.  
Oh and if you enjoyed it and want more make sure you review after I'll say 7 of them I'll post next chapter.  
**


	2. Disappointing AN

**Um... Well I know everyone is expecting more than this from me...**

**Well you may want to skip certain parts depending on which of my stories you read. (This same text file is going into each of my current stories) (Oh and the last part is going to be for all of my readers) (P.S. if you want to read my rant go the the "************Røsario Vampire: Together at Last" section of this)**

**If you don't want to have to take a while looking through all the other pieces for the other stories use the key and the steps below.  
**

**STEPS:  
1. Press Ctrl+F  
2. In the bar that opens put in the corresponding symbol for the different sections of this AN  
3. Press Enter or click find to go to the section.  
4. Start reading the section you want.**

**KEY:  
A1 - Twins Of Perseus  
B1 - ********Røsario Vampire: Together at Last**  
C1 - **The Exousians**  
D1 - Everyone

* * *

**A1  
First up is my AN for ****The Twins Of Perseus.**

**HEY GUYS HOWS EVERYONE DOING!?  
Sorry... I know I'm probably really disappointing you but don't worry I actually have half of the next chapter ready. I would post it but It's not good enough yet; in my opinion at least.  
Anyway the story is going to be on Hiatus for a while longer sorry again. I do love the story and I do love my readers it's just that I can't right anything for this story yet, not yet. SORRY!**

* * *

**B1  
Ok time for the AN for ****Røsario Vampire: Together at Last.**

******Sup everyone. Sorry for the next chapter I promised that I would put up not being here yet. It's just that I lost alot of my enthusiasm after writing it.  
You see I lost some friends due to this asswhole who was cheating on his girlfriend with a LOT of other girls. Because my pet peeve is seeing girls hurt or betrayed I couldn't take it anymore. I told the asswhole's Ex-girlfriend(who was his girlfriend at the time) and they broke up. The asswhole ran back to his girlfriend saying he's sorry and to take him back. She took him back. He cheated more and did worse things with other girls. That pissed me off. I told his Ex-girlfriend(who again was his girlfriend at the time) they broke up again; and guess what happened next. THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER! After they got back together for the THIRD time the asswhole sent me a message on facebook telling me not to talk to his girlfriend anymore, that she would be moving her seat in one of our classes so that she wouldn't be sitting next to me anymore and that I had to take my stuff out of the locker his girlfriend and I shared or else he would throw my work away. Of course at first I was pissed but instead I took the calm approach saying that his girlfriend didn't have to move and that I would When we got to class the next school day I moved to the desk that was secluded in the corner of the room and took all my stuff out of the locker. About last week a friend of mine who was also friends with the asswholes Ex-girlfriend convinced the ASSWHOLES Ex-girlfriend into breaking up with him. When they finally did break up the asswhole made a seen and said somethings that left him with no friends. After they broke up He thought that we could be friends again; realizing this I decided that I would fake being his friend so that I could get back at him when he would least expect it. I moved back into the locker and moved back to my seat and I am finally happy again. **

******Thanks for reading my rant. (if you did like a GOOD reader would)**

******Anyway this story is on Hiatus but I have pieces of it ready. I just lost my place at some point and lost all my inspiration. LIke my other stories I love this one and I love my readers no matter what. SORRY!**

* * *

**C1  
Last and definitely not the least. My readers from the Exocians.  
**

**Hey guys... There's not that many of you. All I can say is I'm sorry for not posting. But I lost my inspiration. If you want to know what read the "************Røsario Vampire: Together at Last" section of this.**

**************Love the story, love you readers. PEACE! (SORRY!)**

* * *

**********D1  
HEY EVERYONE GLAD YOU MADE IT DOWN HERE!**

**********I just want to say sorry to everyone. I'm going to be continuing each of these stories eventually. But DON'T get your hopes up! **

**********I've decided on writing in a new writing style I've made up. From now on I'll write a chapter or two of some story and anyone and everyone who likes it can come along and "adopt" it of course it's still MY story but someone else is writing it and posting it on their page. You'll of course have to credit me for the starting up ideas and what not. I call it Flash Adopting; terrible name I know but until I come up with something different that's what it's called.**

**********For those of you who don't know, when I write something I start it with a burst of inspiration and I continue to write it until I lose my inspiration; if I get that burst back I continue to write.**

**Guess************ who got a burst of inspiration? ME!**

**********.**

**********.**

**********.**

**********.**

**********.**

**********.**

**********Guess who's about to be disappointed? You!  
Lets find out why.**

**********The burst of inspiration wasn't for any of the stories I've already started. It was for a story I dreamnt(fuck you that is a word;)) up for Fairy Tail, and I'm currently working on the story. Sorry!**

**********That's the end of this. Bye everyone. **

**********Wait I want 1k words. So... Yeah... Hmm... Yeah... Uhh... Sssss... hugh... Ugh... I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE FOR THIS.  
**

**********Hey look I went in to revise it and now I'm over 1k. :D Cookies for everyone! (::)(::)(::)x200**


End file.
